Momma's Boy
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU (I guess?). Stoick's always calling Hiccup a "momma's boy", but he doesn't know just how true that is. Hiccup/Valka Valcup (warning for incest!)
1. Chapter 1

**Something I don't get nearly enough of - Valcup prompts!**

 **Also a new one; I've always written Valcup from a GSA perspective where they meet as adults, but this isn't that. Very much Oedipus and Jocasta complex. Hiccup's still an adult though, as ever.**

 **Inspired, according to the prompter, by me using the term "Momma** **'s boy" to describe Hiccup in Prom.**

 **If you need this warning. I worry. But there's incest!**

-HTTYD-

Sat at the table, light summer breeze blowing in through the open windows and doors, Hiccup continued sketching out the design he was working on. Various animals wandered past his legs to get outside; his mother was all too fond of bringing home abandoned waifs and strays. It drove his father mad, but nobody could really argue with the big green eyes wide and pleading.

Hiccup should know.

They had, at last count, four dogs, three rabbits, six hamsters and seven cats. His mom always named them daft things like "Gruff", "Thump" and "Sniffle". One of the cats was even called "Incognito" because he was forever hiding his black fur against black furnishings. "Cloudjumper" was forever climbing to the highest point he could find, and, well, "Toothless" was self-explanatory.

Still, everyone got along well enough and they had plenty of garden space on the family ranch/farm thing. His dad changed his mind on what to call it frequently. Hiccup felt a ranch should have horses, but they also didn't grow much to say it was a farm. It was just a big hunk of land in their small town where his dad Stoick was mayor. Mostly people called him chief.

Footsteps signalled the arrival of someone else in the airy room, green eyes finding green eyes as Hiccup looked up to see his mother. She had on something light and cotton, a particular shade of yellow she seemed to favour and the material draped itself effortlessly over a tall, slender frame. Heavier footsteps could be heard across the house, but Hiccup caught the soft smile playing about her lips before Valka turned around to greet her husband.

His beard bristled as he observed Hiccup drawing, but turned eyes to Valka instead and smiled at his wife.

"I better get off to work then. This town ain't gonna run itself. Try not to spoil him too much while I'm gone would ya? He's enough of a mommas boy as it is."

 _Oh daddy dearest, you have no idea._

Stoick leaned in to kiss his wife goodbye, making the son's stomach churn. Hiccup's grip on his pencil tightened to the point he heard the wood creak in protest, consciously loosening his grip before he broke it. He knew his jealousy was pathetic and needy, but he couldn't help it.

Valka was _his._

"I'll see you when you get home my dear."

"Might be a late one."

Hiccup bit back an unwelcome answer about how pressing the matters of repairing a fence outside the town hall smashed by a rogue cow could be, just eager to see the back of his father. Sure enough, as Stoick turned away he saw Valka discreetly wipe her mouth, sip at her fruit tea. It was another few minutes of thundering about finding his suitcase and paperwork and 'official' boots before the front door swung shut behind him.

They always waited for five minutes, just in case Stoick forgot something. Hiccup finished the wing he was working on, placing a paperweight on his sketchbook to ensure it wouldn't blow away unattended. Valka watched as he stood up, twenty two years old and yet an inch shorter than his mother still. She never seemed to mind, tipping her head just so to account for it when Hiccup placed a hand on her waist, pulled her closer.

"Do you spoil me mom?"

Her eyes reflected his own, Valka the mould from which Hiccup was created, grown in, born from.

"Not in any ways I can tell your father."

Humming, Hiccup kissed her. The taste of his father was faint, a hint of tobacco and the morning's meaty breakfast but it faded quickly to be replaced by Hiccup's own. Eager fingers tangled in his messy mop, scraping across his scalp the way Valka knew would make him growl in want. She whimpered in response, having to use her hands to brace instead when Hiccup backed her up against the kitchen side, pressed his erection against her soft belly.

"Have you showered yet?"

Valka shook her head and Hiccup cringed inwardly. He knew she had fucked his father last night. He'd lain in bed listening, seething and yet laughing at the same time. He wondered if Stoick knew she was faking it. Hiccup knew. He knew what his mother sounded like when she was so delirious with pleasure she could barely _breathe_ let alone form words.

"Go. Get him off you. Don't bother getting dressed after."

He needed the touch of his father erased before Hiccup could truly enjoy his mothers body. So many talked of how Hiccup must follow and fill his fathers footsteps, but there was one place Stoick could never surpass his son, and that was in Valka's arms. Her heart. Her bed. His bed. Many available furnishings...

Hiccup was getting sidetracked. He was still pressed against her, stopping her from leaving for the requested shower. He kissed her again, then stepped away so Valka could leave for the bathroom. He watched his mother slide her dress off with her back to him, exposing the lean expanse of pale, freckled skin littered with the scars of a wild woman who could not be tied down.

Not that Hiccup hadn't _tried,_ with some rather _wonderful_ results.

He knew the show was for his benefit when Valka turned back a little, the angle affording him just a glimpse of her bare chest and slim hips. A small smirk was the only indicator it was less than an innocent experience between mother and son, Hiccup's cock twitching in his bottoms at the sight of her. The swaying motion of her walk, the plush curve of her backside. It was all so beautiful to witness.

Hiccup attempted to be less hasty, or at least appear so as he knew Valka would need at least five minutes in the shower, perhaps longer. He fed the horde of animals, no small feat with the sheer amount of them. Checking his watch, Hiccup decided that was long enough and headed up to his parents bedroom. The shower was still running, but he knew his mother would come in to brush out the twisted braid her hair was in to stop it getting wet.

"Oh! You frightened me son."

Valka clearly didn't expect him so close to her marital bed, especially when he knew it hadn't been changed since the transgression of marital sex between husband and wife. Not that Hiccup hadn't had his mother amongst those sheets before, sullying fresh linens with their depravity and **loving** every minute.

She was gorgeously nude, stray water droplets shimmering in the light of the sun, streaming through the windows to let him see her more clearly. Hiccup opened said windows, letting the air in and Valka shivered slightly as a breeze touched her damp skin. Hiccup would warm her soon enough.

"Sit down. I'll brush your hair for you."

Her hair was like his own personal aphrodisiac, he couldn't get enough of it. Miles of such a gorgeous colour, it ran through his fingers like silk and Valka endlessly indulged his want to brush it and braid it ever since he was a boy. Of course, she hadn't known how it shamed him in the night, dreams of her leaving his heart pounding and his sheets sticky.

It was probably what first got his father calling Hiccup a "mommy's boy". Hiccup had always favoured his mother. She gave him cuddles and told him bedtime stories, snuck him cakes and treats while his father tried to beef Hiccup's scrawny frame up with endless huge slabs of meat. She liked animals and drawing; his father was always trying to groom Hiccup to take over as 'chief' one day.

And so he would sit and braid his mothers hair while she told him amazing stories of dragons and Vikings, fuelled his young, artistic imagination.

Now Hiccup sat brushing braids out, combing the thick strands until he had handfuls of hair tickling his skin in a shamelessly erotic way. Erotic for him, at least. Leaning in, Hiccup inhaled deeply at her hair and felt his stomach tighten with lust as her scent filled his lungs. His hands followed the trail over her shoulders, fingers slipping between the strands to caress a firm breast and enjoy the soft gasps, the mirror showing how her lips parted as her eyes closed.

Hiccup made himself stand, having had an intention when he came in that he was determined to stick with. Valka followed him, unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed him and Hiccup helped her remove it, enjoying the hungry touches she raked over his bare chest.

"My beautiful boy."

He was hers as much as she was his. There was no denying that. Hiccup wanted her as no boy should want his mother, but she wanted him too and they could be sick and fucked up together. Her tongue tasted his mouth, ravaged him completely and left him gasping, head spinning as Valka pushed down his bottoms, gripping his erection through his underwear.

"Mo-ooom!"

His voice dragged on the word, sentimental and sinful at the same time on his tongue when they were so close like this. Valka was more careful with the elastic waistband, guiding it down carefully until his cock sprang free before she let them drop to his ankles.

Valka's eyes were bewitching at any given moment, but Hiccup loved them most of all when they were looking up at him as she knelt to take his cock in her hot mouth. Gods, she looked divine and he knew she loved it, loved the control she had over him and the heated way he responded. Valka stroked his shaft, running her tongue along the underside and up to the tip until Hiccup was clinging to the bedframe for support as his legs trembled.

"Up."

He was too close and not ready for it to be over, so Hiccup traded places with his mother and knelt before her. As ever after his mother went down on him, Hiccup found her soaked in arousal and hungrily tasted the sweet, musky flavour of her. Valka moaned so beautifully Hiccup almost didn't want to share it with the open windows, but he couldn't move when she was riding his tongue like the wild animal she became.

"Gods son, you'll make mommy come."

The depths of their depravity really showed in those moments; Hiccup felt his cock swell and leak with the word 'mommy'. Just as Valka tightened around him if he whispered words like 'son' and 'mother' in her ear when he was inside her. It was wrong, he knew, but if Hiccup had to give up going down on his mother for it then he didn't want to be _right._

Her fingers knotted tight in his hair as Hiccup circled his tongue around her swollen clit, knowing she was close and drawing out the last few steps to when she would fall apart for him. For _only_ him. Feeling her thighs shake against his shoulder, his hands, Hiccup redoubled his efforts and enjoyed it immensely when Valka's legs finally gave out, kept upright by only Hiccup and her white-knuckled grip on the bedframe as she came hard for her son.

Hiccup drew it out as long as he could, teasing little licks that made her spasm with aftershocks until she weakly pushed at his face to indicate her moans would soon become those of pain if he didn't stop. He kissed her slick inner thigh, licking his lips to savour her taste as he stood up.

Valka kissed him regardless of his wet face, tasting herself on him. Though kissing was a mild term for the frenzied attack on his lips, though Hiccup enjoyed every second as he ran his hands down her back, squeezed her fantastic ass in his hands and felt her hot and wet where his thigh rested between hers.

"Love you mom."

"I love you too my boy."

The Jocasta to his Oedipus. Hiccup adored her so. He caressed the breasts he had nursed from lovingly, nuzzled her neck and kissed where he wished to leave claiming bruises.

"Turn around."

Valka complied, allowed her son to position him as he wanted her. Her hair spilled down her back, over her shoulders and arms and Hiccup committed the sight to memory while kicking off the clothes pooled at his ankles.

"I'm gonna fuck you like this mom" Hiccup ran a hand down her back, listened to her whimper softly "so when you're in bed with dad tonight _this_ is what you remember."

Her body trembled, hips pressing back to find him.

" _Please_ son."

She begged so sweetly, Hiccup couldn't bear to deny her. Spreading her legs just a little wider, Hiccup guided himself inside her with a deeply satisfied groan. They belonged together this way, and Valka knew it.

Hiccup thrilled in the knowledge she made his father wear condoms. Only Hiccup could have her with no barriers between them, nothing between him and where he had been born from. Hiccup came into the world through Valka, and he would come into Valka as often as she let him. Given how she shared in his perverted lusting, Hiccup got that pleasurable privilege quite often.

"Tell me what you want mom."

Much as Hiccup wanted to simply let go, to _take,_ he loved to tease her far too much and so he made shallow thrusts, not quite enough for Valka who craved him hard and deep within her.

"Fuck me son, need it, need you."

Oh, he loved to hear her. Primal and _sexy_ as could be, Valka let go of all shame when Hiccup was inside her and it was incredible to behold each and every time. Hiccup needed it just as badly, aching to leave himself inside her.

Gods, how Hiccup would love to get her pregnant. Swollen with his child, watching his father unknowingly bring up his own grandchild. Still, he knew it wasn't possible, kept it for fantasies only.

Valka moaned and arched, bucking and pushing back on him from the first proper thrust and Hiccup could barely stop himself from coming on the spot. He was already wound tight by her mouth on his cock, by her taste on his lips but it would be such a waste to come so soon when he was drunk off the fact Valka let him fuck her against the bed she had shared with her husband only the night before.

Hiccup was twisted and he knew it.

"Gods Hiccup, so good."

She moaned his name, tightened around him to urge Hiccup harder, faster, deeper. Gripping her hips tight, Hiccup buried himself as deep as he could on every thrust, reveling in the guttural sounds of their skin-on-skin and hoping someone could hear how Valka shamelessly begged for more. Hoped someone heard her moan like a wanton animal in heat for her sons cock.

Of course, nobody would believe what was happening even if they saw it with their own eyes. If they watched Hiccup fuck into the willing body before him, saw how his cock was coated in Valka's arousal to ease the hot slide of each thrust. Hiccup could probably walk into a town meeting and declare his mother had just sucked him off and all it would get him was therapy and jeering. Perhaps a row or ten with his dad.

Hiccup leant forward, biting teasingly at her bare shoulder in that way that Valka loved and hated - there would be no way to explain the marks but she loved the little thrills of pain and fear of getting caught.

Valka was twisted and she knew it.

"Gods mom, you feel so good on my cock."

His mother whimpered, muscles tightening to almost painful levels around him and Hiccup wondered if he could _talk_ an orgasm out of her. She was close already, he could feel it. Knew her body as surely as she knew his.

"You want me mom? Want your son to come inside you even though you don't let your husband?"

Valka made a choked, sobbing sound and shook beneath him, teetering at the cliffs edge of ecstacy now and Hiccup needed to see her fall before he could.

"Mommy's little boy is all grown up and you love it."

That did it, Valka's whole body coiled like a spring that couldn't help but release. He felt her spasm around his shaft, soaking him as she came and Hiccup hungrily watched every tremor, every quivering muscle. He basked in every sound, Valka's gasps and whines and exhalations of his name like the most incredible symphony.

Hiccup didn't take much longer to join her in Valhalla's bliss, hips jerking through the last few thrusts as he spilled into her receptive body with her name on his lips. Both sweaty and shaky, Hiccup helped his mother stand again and they kissed lazily, caressing bare skin and cuddling loosely.

"That was amazing."

"Indeed my boy."

Smiling, Hiccup made sure not to leave his clothes on his parents bedroom floor and scooped them up with one hand, taking Valka's hand in the other and leading her to his room. There they tangled again between his sheets, her sticky thighs wrapping around his hips until Hiccup rolled them and watched his mother ride him. Gods, Valka made it an _art_ form. Her every motion was fluid, pure sin and sensuality atop him and Hiccup would never tire of such a sight.

He loved it especially as Valka could find _that_ perfect angle and take her pleasure from it. Hiccup watched her face, the other emotions in it burning under molten lust as she fucked herself on her sons cock. Her nails raked down his chest, left fiery lines that sparked pain and pleasure intrinsically connected as one. Hiccup couldn't mark her, but she could mark him.

They trysted a third time that day, slower, softer. Hiccup loved so many things about his mother, and the way her long legs could wrap all the way around his waist was one of them. Her responses weren't muted but they were certainly gentler like this, as though the pace they moved at dictated the volume of her moans and the frequency of her swearing, cursing like a filthy Viking sailor on a raid.

She cupped the back of his head, ran fingers through his sweaty hair and they held each others gaze until Valka could no longer help her eyes falling shut with Hiccup's steady thrusts pushing her closer to climax. He bore the tracks of her nails in his back and on his chest. There was a fresh bruise blooming next to a faded one, each a perfect shape of Valka's bite in his skin. She curled into his chest and listened to her son's heartbeat, slow to calm after the intensity that was their physical connection.

Hiccup stroked her hair gently, cuddled her until time told them they ought not to dwell there. A shared shower probably didn't actually get either of them all that clean, but Valka no longer smelled strongly of sex and Hiccup when they were dressed and lazing in the late afternoon sunshine as Stoick came back that day. He saw where Hiccup was intricately braiding Valka's hair again, tsking.

"Momma's boy."

Hiccup smiled to himself, expecting a similar expression on his mothers face if he could see her. They didn't move, not until Hiccup was done with every strand save for a few escapees.

"Val?"

Hiccup heard his dad shout down the stairs, worried that he had forgotten some incriminating evidence besides his own ruined bedsheets.

"Yes Stoick?"

"Why're our windows open?"

Hiccup and his mother shared a knowing smile.

Why indeed.

-HTTYD-

 **I'll maybe come back and do a sort of 'how it happened' thing when I need more Valcup fixes, I think. We'll see.**

 **Thank you for sailing the good ship Valcup. I will be your captain and I'm aware I'm more than a little perverse for writing this. Please enjoy your journey, and kindly hang your head overboard if the ship makes you sick. Though I feel you should know what to expect from me by now.**

 **Tickets for this ship are available only through an exchange. 1 review - 1 ticket.**

 **(hint hint only my Hiccstrid stuff seems to get reviewed these days)**

 **(I'll stop rambling now enjoy your smut)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This won't be exactly linear, just a series of one shots about Hiccup + Valka getting together. Here we have their first time. With a little past for build up.**

 ***ignores screaming pile of active stories for need of Valcup smut***

-HTTYD-

Hiccup stared up at the ceiling, laid on his bed trying to deny a long-held dark truth to himself. Even his pencils and paper betrayed him and his denial. His mothers face stared up from the page left open... and that was just the innocent version. Imagination and a love of drawing meant there had been considerably less PG pictures drawn. He couldn't seem to throw them away.

He could hear his parents having sex. It made him sick, made him long for an age when he could interrupt them. Even as a boy, Hiccup hadn't liked the grunting sounds coming from behind the closed door. He worried his mother was crying, would bang the door clutching a plushie toy and looking sad. Stoick would complain, but Valka would come and pick him up, wearing a hastily tied dressing gown and lavishing him with cuddles and kisses.

"Did you have a bad dream my darling?"

Hiccup would nod, see his father scowling from the bed. Even then, it had been a contest. Hiccup just hadn't known what kind. He just wanted his mothers attention, and taking it away from his father was the best time to do it. Whenever mommy was alone with daddy, Hiccup had to do something about it.

He hadn't known the term 'Oedipal' back then.

As he got older, Hiccup got away with it less. By the time he was eleven, if Hiccup interrupted them in bed he would be sent away. His mother always apologised and cuddled him the next day, explained it only as 'mommy and daddy need alone time' but even then, he knew Valka didn't like saying it. His father would always tut, look at his skinny beanpole of a son. It was about then Hiccup started noticing it wasn't just her _attention_ he craved.

"Momma's boy."

"Stoick!"

"What? He is! He'll never toughen up if you coddle him."

Hiccup curled in closer to the soft smelling cotton of his mothers dress, hid from his father in her long arms. Valka stroked his messy hair, cradled him gently.

"He's just a boy. You can't _force_ him to be just like you."

Grumbling, Stoick left for work and Hiccup waited until he heard the sound of the big family truck starting up before he unfurled. Valla kissed his hair, stroked his face until Hiccup smiled.

"What shall we do today my dear?"

Hiccup pondered, chewing his lip in thought as he watched their cats batting toys around the floor while dogs slept in the sunshine.

"Can I do your hair?"

Smiling indulgently, Valka nodded and lifted him from her lap, placed him on his feet. He loved playing with her hair and she always let him if he asked. It was longer than it had been when he was five and first started learning how to braid her hair. She put little braids in his hair too, and he kept them until bath night made them come out.

It smelled so nice, felt so silky. Hiccup leant in, nuzzled his face against it and hummed happily like a purring cat. He took a deep inhale, filled his lungs with her scent and, to his surprise, felt an unusual tingle low in his belly.

"Hiccup? Are you alright?"

"F-fine."

Hiccup undid his work, brushed out the waves and clambered down from the side. The strange tingle didn't abate. If anything, it grew stronger when Valka touched him to check he was ok, ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

She always knew.

"I-I don't feel well."

That was all Hiccup could say to describe it. It was true, he felt strange.

"Come on, lets get you to bed for a lie down."

She fussed around him, checked his temperature and tsked as she said he felt flushed. Hiccup couldn't help but smell her again, her hair brushing against him as it stayed loose while she put him down for a nap like he was a babe again, not an eleven year old boy.

"Call me if you need me love."

Hiccup nodded, shifting uncomfortably as his trousers felt strange. He wasn't sleepy, but when he tried to settle dreams came for him anyway. Terribly confusing dreams, filled with images he didn't quite understand and Hiccup bolted awake sweaty, heart pounding and his bottoms wet, sticky. Something about it made him feel ashamed, embarrassed and rather than go to his mother as he often would, Hiccup got up and changed his clothes.

The cycle continued. At first it only happened when Hiccup played with his mothers hair, and so for a while he tried to do it less. Then the feelings started to come when she kissed his cheek, if her lips caught the corner of his just right. By the time he was thirteen, Hiccup dreamt of his mother almost nightly, but the boys at school never said they did. He must be weird.

He kept quiet.

Without Valka's knowledge, Hiccup's father gave his son a stack of magazines, told him he was getting older. It was a confusing conversation, and Hiccup sat wide-eyed as he went through the images splayed across glossy pages. He didn't like many of the ladies in the magazines. Only the ones with long reddish-brown hair, or big green eyes. The tall, slim ones he could enjoy if he covered their faces.

Porn only made his dreams of his mother... _worse._ Now he had an understanding of the dreams. Of what it meant. Of what he wanted from his own mother. At fourteen, Hiccup understood it was wrong. Had sort of known for a while now. Valka kissed him differently to how she kissed her husband. Nobody on TV ever lusted after their mother.

Hiccup still did her hair. He just hated himself later.

In his deepest, darkest moments, Hiccup would imagine she wanted him too. Fantasies of taking his fathers place in bed were all that kept Hiccup from just crying at night when he heard them together, seething with jealousy as he stroked himself to forbidden images.

When his mental images weren't enough, Hiccup turned to drawing. He knew from 'accidental' glimpses as she left the bathroom or "oops didn't know you were in the bath" moments what his mothers body looked liked. So he could draw her. Draw her with him, naked and entwined as mother and son never should be. Hiccup tucked away the drawings under the barely-used nudie magazines, filled with women who didn't compare to Valka in the slightest.

He was eighteen, sickeningly lusting after his own mother and Hiccup knew he was a monster for it. But he couldn't fight it. Could only hope to contain it. Times like now, when he could hear them in bed again, Hiccups stomach churned with nausea and jealousy. He longed to be the one who took her to bed, who kissed her body and made her moan. He fell asleep with angry tears on his cheeks, cock softening against his thigh after he inevitably caved to stroking himself in time with the moans of his mother.

The news his father was leaving on business was hugely welcome, if only so Hiccup didn't have to hear them together for a few days. He briefly feared that Valka was going too, but she was still there when Stoick had lugged himself and a massive suitcase out of the door. Hiccup found her petting one of their hamsters, several cats circling in interest though none would actually dream of attacking.

"Hiccup?"

He had been about to escape after guiltily looking at her for longer than he should, appreciating the silhouette of her body highlighted by sun shining through the light blue dress she wore. He halted as she called out, turned back toward her.

"Yeah mom?"

Placing Scuttle back in his cage and latching the little metal door, she crossed the room and placed hands on his shoulders. So close, her scent filled his lungs, sparked arousal low in his belly.

"Is everything alright?"

He nodded, hoping she would let him go before his body gave away his sickening desires.

"Are you sure? You've been so distant lately son."

Hiccup shrugged, accidentally dislodging her hands and his heart twisted in his chest at the hurt in her eyes.

"It's not you mom. I swear. I'm just... thinking about stuff. Need to decide things, you know?"

She made to reach for him, then clearly thought better after Hiccup had already shrugged her off. He felt even guiltier.

"I'd hoped we could use the time your father was away to spend together, but since you have better things to do..."

Turning away didn't hide that her eyes were wet, couldn't mask that her voice grew thick. As though she had a lump in her throat to match Hiccups. Though he should be pushing for distance, Hiccup couldn't stand to be the reason she looked so sad.

"That's not... not what I meant. I'd like that too."

The pure hope and joy on his mothers face made any of his discomfort worth it. His sick lusting didn't mean Hiccup could be a bad son. He owed her better than that. This woman had birthed him, raised him. Defended his right to be himself and not just an extension of his father.

"Really?"

"Really."

They spent the next couple of days out in the fields, and it was _good._ They worked the vegetable patch, which was miniscule compared to the available green space but sufficed for the three Haddocks. They had the rabbits out on the grass; they had extensive runs available but you couldn't beat nature sometimes.

If he didn't have to fight not to go to his mothers bed, if he didn't come with her name on his lips each night.. Hiccup could almost pretend he was normal.

After another day of good, clean fun, Valka set up their firepit with some fresh firewood, and Hiccup cooked the meat they had over it. Ill-advised as he thought it, Hiccup accepted the ale his mother offered. It complimented their meal, at least. As they sat digesting, flames helping make the two warm and lazy, Valka turned to where Hiccup was slumped against his seat ungracefully.

"Son?"

"Yeah?"

"If something was bothering you, you would tell me wouldn't you?"

Hiccup wished he didn't have to lie. Smiling in a way he hoped was reassuring of his honesty, he nodded tightly.

"Of course."

Valka smiled, leant over and kissed his cheek. She caught the side of his mouth, and Hiccup would have been lying if he said it was an accident that he turned 'too soon' and his own lips slid across hers, added a brief pressure. _Just once..._ Valka pulled back, a flush across the high arch of her cheekbones. She stood, mumbling something about the bathroom and all but fled.

His head fell back and Hiccup groaned, then forward as he buried his face in his hands. What had he been _thinking?_ The alcohol wasn't to blame; two drinks wouldn't leave him drunk. After ten minutes of wandering if his mother would brush it off, Hiccup accepted she wasn't coming back out. He doused the fire, picked up the mess and took their plates and cutlery back into the house.

Still she was nowhere to be seen.

Hiccup washed his face, brushed his teeth. Ignored the shame burning his throat, stinging in his eyes and resting like an iron weight in his gut. He put on pyjamas, shooed three cats and a dog off his bed so he could get into it.

It was too early for bed, but Hiccup was done with consciousness if it was where his mother hated her depraved, Oedipal son. The sky had gotten dark enough that the sun wouldn't keep him awake, at least.

When Hiccup rose the next day after a fitful night of little sleep, his mother was undeniably cool toward him. She didn't outright ignore him, but given how she had said she wanted them to spend time together, it no longer felt like it. He spent his time with their horde of animals, or out walking around to give his mother time to feel safe without his deviance beneath their roof.

For the first time, Hiccup was glad his father was home. Someone to keep Hiccup in check. The sickness he felt when he heard them again that night was well-deserved. He _was_ sick, after all. Terribly so.

Valka wouldn't meet his eye. No longer sought him out to ask his opinion on her latest painting. His own artistic impulses were numb, the want to create gone clean out of him. Valka had given him art, taught him to draw and spent countless hours painting with him. He couldn't feel right using that now she didn't love him anymore. Not that Hiccup blamed her. She wanted a son, not a lover.

Each time Stoick left for work, Hiccup made himself scarce quite quickly before Valka worried he would try something else.

Until one morning, one otherwise unremarkable day where Hiccup continued to loathe himself... Valka stopped him. Her slender fingers around his wrist were the first physical contact they had had since... he shook away the thought. Tried not to dwell on how starved of tactile affection he was without mothers daily hugs.

"What was it?"

"What was what?"

Her eyes held his, sharp and keen.

"You know what Hiccup."

Off-kilter with the suddenness of her re-establishing any contact whatsoever, Hiccup couldn't lie and only just managed to quash a full confession of his sexual deviancy.

"I can't... I can't tell you. You'll hate me."

He turned away in shame. Pulled his wrist free of her grip. Valka made no move to stop him, and he knew she knew. Hiccup moved quickly, putting as many rooms as he could between them until he ended up in the bathroom.

A shower. That was a good idea. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so dirty.

Shaking fingers started on his clothes, working buttons and zippers loose until he was stood in his boxers, leaning over the side of the bath to twist the dial for hot water. The bathroom door creaked open behind him, and when he turned Hiccup found his mothers face dangerously close to his own. Hiccup was very aware of his near-nudity.

"Mom?"

Her own fingers trembled as they touched his face, stroked along his jaw for a second.

"This is wrong of me."

His heart pounded. Despite sense, Hiccup dared to hope for just a second she felt the same.

"What is?"

"Wanting you as I do. My _son._ "

It was probably even more wrong that the way she said 'son' made Hiccup's gut tighten with want, unsure if it was the steam filling the room or her proximity making him flush. He was leaning toward Valka, figuratively and literally.

"Then I'm wrong too."

He must be dreaming. Because his mother was kissing him, or he was kissing her, and Hiccup wasn't being slapped or shoved away. Except she was pressing him against the counter, and the biting cold digging into his back painfully told Hiccup he was wide awake. Her hands fluttered around, trying to settle as they moved from upper arm to shoulder to chest, settled on his hair and held Hiccup's head tight to keep him there.

They kissed until they were dizzy from lack of air, stopping only when blackness bit at the edges of consciousness to suck in ragged breaths. Her fingers sat meshed in his hair, a flush ran up her neck to her face.

"Mom, what's happening?"

He needed clarity before he lost the last of his reason.

"Everything."

Her mouth slammed on his again, and if Hiccup had a seconds doubt she put paid to it when she ground against his erection, dragged her nails across the back of his hip to leave burning marks in her wake. Having imagined every possible combination their bodies could come together in, Hiccup made to remove her clothes too. His fingers itched to explore her.

Their underwear had barely hit the ground when Valka pulled him beneath the hot spray of water, where they could pretend their sins would wash clean. His lips latched on to a soft, yielding breast and Valka moaned, arched into his mouth and her hands scrambled for purchase against nought but slick tiles. Weak knees had them both tumbling to the bottom of the bathtub, her naked body resplendent covered only by water and her sons needy hands.

Valka took the brunt, let him press her to the bottom of the tub and he leant over her. The shower beat steadily against his back, water dripping off his arms and shoulders to run over her breasts. Her chest heaved as she looked up at Hiccup, her eyes bright and wanting. He used his knees to part her thighs as much as the tub allowed, lowered himself awkwardly; his imagination was the only place Hiccup had had sex before.

She knew though, and his mother guided him. Wrapped her slick hand around his pulsing cock, cooed soothingly when Hiccup all but yelped at the electric feeling of her touch on his swollen, sensitiive shaft. Valka moved herself, encouraged him forward and before Hiccup could dare think about what was about to happen, he was inside her.

"Fuck!"

A swift slap landed on his wet backside. His hips bucked, the thrust breaking Valka's chiding

"L-language!"

His mother was all heat and slick and quivering muscles. Hiccup surged between her thighs, instinct and sheer need winning out over inexperience. Valka met him, water filling itself in to every gap they made as they moved against each other to make sloppy, guttural sounds surround them. It was fitting as they sullied each other beautifully, taking something the other willingly offered but that could never be given back.

Hiccup slowed, stopped as he forgot how to breathe under the sudden realisation of what he was doing. Valka pitched, protested as she clutched him tight.

"H-Hiccup, son, move!"

She _bit_ him and he thrilled in the spark of pain, spurred by the knowledge that mark would tell him this was not all a dream when the steam faded. He thrust, clumsy and lacking any finesse but it made his mother moan, made her legs tremble against his own. Hiccup watched her face, her wet chest, slid the hand not pressed against the far end of the bath over a slick belly to feel where their bodies joined.

The magazines had taught him _some_ things, like where a woman needed to be touched to feel good. Hiccup watched his mother devolve, a feral cry tearing itself from her throat when he pressed on her clit and she bucked so hard Hiccup was almost dislodged in his surprise.

"That's it Hiccup, make mommy come!"

It should have sickened him. But Hiccup felt the familiar heat low in his gut, knew his own climax threatened to overwhelm before his mother was granted her own primal pleasure at the height of ecstasy. Hiccup wanted to feel her come on his cock, to know _he_ was responsible for her pleasure in the way he had wanted to be since puberty's claws first got hold of him. Took a boys love for his mother and made it a monster.

Her gasps and groans didn't sound like they did when she was with his father, but Hiccup didn't want to think of Stoick and pushed the thought from his mind. Focused instead on how each thrust had him sliding back into the wet, molten Valhalla of Valka's body. How his cock was throbbing, swelling and hypersensitive in a way it had never been when he was... alone.

Hiccup moved his fingers faster, leant down and kissed her wet, swollen lips. Drank his mothers moans down. She coiled, tighter and tighter until he could barely even thrust. Then she broke, shuddering and clutching at her son, muscles spasming on his cock and Hiccup hungrily watched her every response. **He** made her come, it was a moment he had to commit to memory.

As Hiccup was pulled to the edge himself, he reared back and slid free of his mother just in time to come over her belly, splashes landing up on her still-heaving breasts. He pressed his erection to her clit, rode out the last few paroxysms with her burning heat on his shaft. The sight of her painted with his ejaculate was another moment he'd remember forever.

"You're _mine._ Not his."

He growled his words, and Valka nodded with dilated pupils and parted lips. As his blood started to cool again, Hiccup felt spent, almost empty and his perfect mother reached for him, cradled her son beneath the shower spray. She petted his hair, cooed in his ear as his raw nerves sparked randomly.

"It's ok Hiccup. I'm yours son."

"You sound different."

She frowned for a second, then realisation lit her face.

"With you, it's _real._ "

"And not with him?"

Valka shook her head, leant back just enough to kiss his lips rather than the side of his jaw.

"He can't make me feel the way you do."

They rinsed beneath the spray, but Hiccup knew there was little point as his mother took his hand, led him to bed.

When Stoick came back from work that evening, he had no idea of the events that had transpired. Could only see that Hiccup was curled up beneath a blanket, head pillowed on Valka's lap and he feigned sleep in the hopes she wouldn't move.

"You spoil 'im."

"Oh hush Stoick" gentle fingers brushed hair off his face "he looks so peaceful."

"He'll never man up if yer keep letting him be mommys little boy."

Valka tsked, shifting slightly but not moving Hiccup.

"He's not a boy, and I'll not apologise for loving my son."

Hiccup had to fight not to smirk as his father grumbled. They were way past apologies.

-HTTYD-

 **Ah, Valcup smut. My favourite (after Vlad/Ingrid of course)**


	3. Chapter 3

***pile of active stories demands attention***

 ***pushes them away in favour of more Valcup smut***

 **This one** ** _does_** **follow the last one, but that's not always going to be the case. This one also lacks much backstory. It's just filth, really.**

-HTTYD-

 _Sick. Illegal. Disgusting._

Those were the words Hiccup knew others would ascribe to what they did. Sick for him to crave her, illegal for him to fuck her. Disgusting that they dared enjoy it.

 _Easy. Natural. Perfect._

Those were the words Hiccup used to describe what was happening.

The dam had burst. Their walls came down. The lovers could deny each other no longer. It was the easiest thing in the world for Hiccup to accept his mother as his lover. It was the most natural thing in the world for their bodies to twine, Valka's moans soft against his ears. It never occurred to him that the way she snuck him kisses, the way she had with sweets when he was little, while his fathers back was turned was wrong.

It was perfect to lie next to her, caressing skin damp with sweat afterwards, when his mother was soft and lazy with the glow of satisfaction. Valka was such a beautiful woman, her long torso and lithe limbs melding against his own effortlessly.

"I love you mom."

Her lips pursed slightly before smoothing out. He still noticed, the last couple of weeks spent exhaustively learning every flicker of pleasure, pain, joy and hunger across her face.

"What's wrong?"

Valka turned away slightly before she answered, and he hated the sight. It was different to how she arched her neck to his kisses on the smooth skin.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that in bed."

He frowned, unhappy.

"Why? Are you worried I'll suddenly realise who you are and leave?"

His mother shrugged, still not meeting his eyes. His stomach felt cold with the next thought, fearing that _she_ could change her mind about _him._

"What is it then? Do you not like that I'm your son?"

She shivered ever so lightly. Hiccup contemplated it for a minute, fairly certain it was not a shudder of disgust. He remembered their first time with his own shiver of delight, when Valka had uttered the words "make mommy come". His cock twitched against his thigh, starting to swell with the memory alone.

"It's not that."

"Good. Because" Hiccup took a chance, hoping his instincts were right as he slid his body against hers "I _love_ that you're my mother. And you didn't seem to mind when you were begging me to 'make mommy come' before."

Valka bit her lip, whimpered softly and Hiccup kept pushing, wanting her to admit it got her hot like it did him.

"You're the Jocasta to my Oedipus mom. It's fucked up, but I love that and I want us to be fucked up together."

She finally looked back up at him, pupils dilated and a gorgeous flush spreading over her cheeks, her neck, her collarbone. Her hand came up to stroke his jaw, her touch leaving a tingle buzzing on his skin.

"My son..."

Valka trailed off, possibly helped by Hiccup caving to the urge to cover her mouth with his own, hungry to taste her kisses.

"My mother."

Her breath hitched, hips arcing slightly to feel him hardening against her and Hiccup groaned, thrust against her soft abdomen. He had once grown there, incubated within her. The body that had given him life now filled him with primal lust, and it was reflected right back at him in her wide green eyes. Eyes Hiccup had inherited. He kissed the thin lips she'd passed to him too, nuzzled at a familiar jaw structure.

"Tell me it doesn't bother you I'm your son."

He needed to **hear** it. Her breath caught, then Valka was pushing Hiccup on his back and straddling his narrow hips. She leant close, whispered against cheek.

"It bothers me I'll never hear that word and not think of _this._ "

His mother ground against his growing erection, coating him with her own arousal and earning Valka a guttural groan from her son. Hiccup gripped at her soft thighs, thrust up against her to win his own moans from her throat. Valka curled inward, gasping sharply and Hiccup wondered if this acute need would ever wane, or if he would always crave to be inside his mother so fervently. It was like a sharp ache, gnawing at him until they were one again.

"I'm gonna have to call you _mom_ in public, knowing I can't tell anyone how hot it makes you in bed."

She quivered again, fingers tightening where they'd rested on top of Hiccup's hands on her thighs. With Hiccup's erection fully hard again, Valka raised herself up until she could seat herself on his cock, sliding down and even after the countless times they'd come together since the first, Hiccup had not yet adjusted to how intense it felt.

"Gods mom" he choked with pleasure as she tightened around him "uhh- fuck you're wet."

Valka hummed, seeming to be savouring the feel of him slotting inside her.

"All for you son."

Hiccup growled, thrust up and smirked as Valka had to scrabble for grip on his forearms for balance. Oh, but she took up the challenge and rode him hard, gorgeous and wild as she fucked herself in quick, sharp thrusts. Hiccup clutched her thighs, tried to match her rhythm and while he felt he came up short, Valka responded to her sons thrusts with heated moans, gasping his name and leaning forward to kiss him hungrily until their ragged breaths made it too difficult.

"That's it Hiccup... gods you feel so good son."

She clawed at his chest, short nails leaving only red lines in their wake rather than broken skin but the exquisite burn stoked the fire in his belly all the same. Fearing he would come too soon, Hiccup grabbed her hips tightly, stilling Valka and she growled at the restriction. He switched their position, slipping back between her thighs and lifting her leg up higher, knowing it would let him slide deeper.

Valka thrashed, whined and swore with every thrust, pushing back against him until Hiccup was dizzy with the heat between their bodies. She got demanding when she was close, a fact Hiccup was intimately familiar with and deeply enjoyed. He loved Valka's feral lust, how she got when she would do _anything_ if it meant Hiccup would make her come.

With a low growl that might have been his name once, Valka fisted the sheets and arched her back, almost bent in half as she spasmed on her sons cock. He thrust leisurely as she came, enjoying the unique sensations and the way she was left loose, sated. Mother sighed breathily for her son, cooed for his gentle motions until he pulled out, stroking himself to climax as he spilled over her belly again.

He came inside her more often than not, but Hiccup knew if he left her messy, Valka was more likely to shower soon after. And that meant joining her in the steamy space, depending on whether they used the bath/shower combination, or the cubicled one that Stoick could not fit in - hence the bath/shower fitted.

"Such a filthy boy."

Hiccup smirked, softening cock twitching as Valka ran a finger through his come, held his gaze as she licked his taste from her own skin.

"Blame my mother" Hiccup leant over her, ignoring the mess to kiss tempting lips "she lets me get away with anything."

-HTTYD-

 **See? Just shameless smut. But I needed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a mighty need for Valcup smut and as the only one who writes it I guess I have to write my own.**

 **Luckily, I got a Mommas Boy prompt.**

-HTTYD-

"That's it Hiccup, keep going son!"

Gods, she was addictive. His mother spread for him anytime, anywhere and Hiccup was utterly hooked. Valka seemed equally affected by the intensity of their physicality, and if there was a better sight than his mother in the throes of climax, Hiccup hadn't discovered it yet.

Valka bit at the bedsheets to try and quiet her desperate cries, pushing back on Hiccup's cock where he fucked her from behind. It wasn't ideal since he couldn't see her face so easy, but he'd quickly discovered his mother had some of her more explosive orgasms in this position. His cock throbbed, the view of it slipping into her wanting body a sinful indulgence and Hiccup keened, sweat running down his back and damp under his hands on her hips.

Her back arched, hands climbing the headboard until Valka was almost upright. Hiccup briefly wondered why, but judging by the way she moaned and swore the new position was working it's magic on the wanton woman. The sound of skin meeting skin was loud and filthy and Hiccup loved it, sped his thrusts a little more until his mother melted to a quivering wreck before his eyes, muscles clenching rhythmically at his cock.

Hiccup held her as she went lax, felt her soft and pliant as she twisted to kiss him. Hiccup indulged himself in heated lips, slipping his tongue in her mouth to earn those little gasps that echoed in their kisses. Valka noticed he wasn't done yet, rocking back into him to indicate he could continue. Feeling her soft, plush rear pressing against his lower abdomen, Hiccup had a different idea and pulled out.

"Son?"

"Lean forward. I wanna try something."

Never hesitating to let Hiccup have his way with her, Valka complied and noticeably twitched when he grabbed handfuls of yielding curve. He laid his cock along the crease of her ass, copious wetness from her climax coating his shaft for lubricant as Hiccup thrust. It wasn't _better_ physically than the soft heat that had been wrapped around his cock moments before, but the visual as he squeezed the cheeks together and watched the swollen purple head reappear with each thrust was hot as Hel.

"Fuck, you feel good everywhere mom."

Valka whimpered softly, leant forward and arced her spine to raise her backside in the air a little more, giving Hiccup more leeway. With a few quick thrusts and needy whines, Hiccup spilled across her lower back and fell forward slightly, allowing his head to rest between her shoulders against her sweaty back, her endless and gorgeous hair all pushed forward during her leaning while he had her earlier.

Recovering a little, Hiccup managed to grab some tissue and wipe the worst of his mess from her skin before it got everywhere, allowing them to lie on the bed in a sweaty, debauched tangle of mother-and-son.

"What inspired that particular thing son?"

Valka traced shapes in the sweat on his chest. Hiccup ran gentle fingers over any bare flesh he encountered.

"You have a great ass?"

That earned him a playful flick to the ear that Hiccup pretended hurt terribly.

"You have developed such a filthy vocabulary."

"I'm sorry, but polite words don't do 'I have sex with my mother' justice. Nor would I want them to, and even _you_ get a dirty mouth when you get hot."

"I do not!"

Laughing, Hiccup leant down to nudge her face with his until she leant back where he could kiss her.

"You are a liar."

The sex was _indescribable,_ beyond earthly words but **this** was Hiccup's favourite part. Playful giggling and cuddles and just generally being so comfortable around each other. He loved the way his mother laughed lightly against his mouth, smiling when he kissed her again.

"Gods I love you so much."

"I love you too Hiccup. My beautiful boy."

They cuddled and kissed and soon dissolved into a vicious tickle fight. Breathless with laughter, Hiccup managed to pin his mother to his bed, Valka's cheeks flushed and doe eyes bright with joy as he claimed victory kisses from smiling lips. Her skin was more sensitive than usual from being tickled, gentle caresses raising goosebumps and Hiccup tasted breathy gasps in her kiss.

Any further intimacy had to be put on hold as his phone rang, the illicit lovers separating as Hiccup reached for it with a groan - he was closer after all.

"Hello?"

"Hiccup? Where's your mother?"

His fathers voice boomed down the phone, and Hiccup was about to answer but the woman in question was currently kissing his thigh. He hadn't even noticed her _moving._

"I don't kn-owww" Hiccup tried not to gasp audibly as Valka tongued his cock "I'm in my room drawing."

Squirming, Hiccup couldn't say anything for fear of letting on what his fathers wife was doing. And she knew it, emerald eyes sparkling with mischief as nimble lips pressed warm kisses along the underside of his shaft.

"She's not answering her phone."

Hiccup reckoned she hadn't heard it, given that Valka had been in his bed for the better part of the day.

"I'll go find her-rrr" she'd begun sucking ardently at his tip and Hiccup was in danger of whimpering on the phone to his dad "and tell her to check. She's probably out with the a-animals."

"True. Bye son."

"Bye dad!"

Hiccup just about managed to hang up before the phone fell from his hand, fingers burying themselves in his mothers bed-tousled hair as she ramped up her attention to his cock. He wondered distantly if they should feel guilty, but then Valka was climbing his body to kiss him deeply, the hair that usually framed her face tickling his cheek.

"Dad wants you to call him."

"He can wait. If it was important he would have told you."

That was an excellent point. Hiccup felt her slim fingers curl around his wrists, not registering her intent until he found himself restrained by the cuffs he'd used on her yesterday. It was a testament to how little Hiccups father frequented his bedroom that he hadn't bothered putting them away.

"Hey!"

"I'm not done with you yet son."

Hiccup pouted, even less thrilled when she covered his eyes and he could neither see nor touch her.

"Mom! This isn't fair!"

"Hush now."

A finger pressed to his mouth in a silencing gesture, then the warmth of her body vanished altogether and Hiccup frowned, turning his head toward the sound of her moving. Her weight sank the mattress next to him, so he wasn't just abandoned. Valka gasped quietly, letting out little moans in soft breathy puffs. Was she touching herself when Hiccup couldn't see or help?

That was just _cruel._

Something cool landed on his cock, making Hiccup jump at the sensation before squirming as his mothers hand joined it, smoothing and warming the oily substance along his shaft. Why was she putting lube on him? He didn't exactly fail to make his mother wet with arousal. Even so, it felt good and he thrust into her hand, jumping when she slapped his hip with her free hand.

"Still."

"But-"

"Hush."

She smacked him again, and Hiccup could clearly picture her mischievous smirk as he grumbled in annoyance. Her hand left his cock to make things even more frustrating, then she was straddling his hips and Hiccup was both very happy, and very distressed he couldn't _see_ her. _Something_ was different as she seated herself on Hiccup's erection, but he assumed it was the lube making everything feel slippery and strange.

Then Valka removed the cover on his eyes and Hiccup realised what was different, watching as his cock slowly vanished into her tight, gorgeous ass. His mouth fell open in shock; they had never even talked about this, though Hiccup wouldn't deny thinking of it. His mother really did have the most fantastic backside ever.

"Slow baby, mommy's never done this before."

"R-really?"

"Mhmm. Only you son."

Hiccup could only stare in disbelief, watching his mother as she bit her lip, moving herself tentatively so she wouldn't hurt herself. He did his best to stay still, not wanting to rush even though the tight muscles were squeezing tight to torment Hiccup's cock until he was almost mindless.

"Mommmm."

He strained against his bound wrists, wanting to touch her and pull her closer, wanting to kiss her in reassurance that he didn't want to hurt her. She winked at him, enjoying his frustration as Hiccup growled. She began to relax around him, her rocking motions obviously easier on her. When Valka leant down, Hiccup met her eagerly to kiss her hungrily.

"You feel so good in me son."

Hiccup whimpered, catching her mouth again and moving his own hips gently, testing if she could take it.

"Let my hands go. Please?"

He gave her his best puppy-dog expression. As a boy, it got him cupcakes. As an adult, it usually got him oral.

"Will you be good?"

Hiccup nodded eagerly, thrilled when she released his wrists so he could get his hands on her again. Gingerly sitting up, Hiccup wrapped his arms around her back, kissed her flushed chest and cupped his hands under her thighs to support her when she moved on his lap. Hands settled on his shoulders, Valka bracing herself on her son to ride him with a little more energy now she was adjusting to the new penetration.

"Love you mom."

"I love you too Hiccup."

Near-delirious as Hiccup was with the feel of her plush cheeks spread for his cock, pressing on his thighs with every downstroke, he still wanted to ensure his mother felt similar pleasure. She was moaning softly with each thrust, but Hiccup was immensely gratified to note the increase in volume and pitch when he slid his fingers down her soft belly to press against her clit, work their way inside her to stimulate the spots that usually made her come. She was wet on his fingers, telling Hiccup her enjoyment wasn't faked and he was glad.

Valka picked up speed, though Hiccup ensured he never got rough with her as his cock slipped in and out of her with surprising ease; she took him _so_ well, like her body was designed for him. Her body had designed him, after all. Maybe the womb had known what the woman would want one day. He moved his fingers just as fast, feeling the way her body tensed, spring coiling tight within until Valka clutched at his back, moaning and swearing in his ear.

"Fuck me baby... love you so much."

Hiccup would have pointed out she was swearing, but he couldn't speak. He was too busy holding out for her, soon blessed with the rhythmic spasms of her muscles and a new reward in the sudden squirt of fluid against his belly and the higher-than-usual frequency of frantic moans. Her nails raked over his back as she cried out, hips and thighs flexing again and again until she slumped, gasping.

"Gods Hiccup..."

He hoped she wouldn't mind him coming inside her as he couldn't stop, holding her tighter to him as a last few thrusts took Hiccup to Valhalla with a low groan. Valka waited until he started to soften to move off him, face tight with pain and he immediately felt guilty.

"Are you hurt?"

"Sore, but that's normal. Honestly Hiccup, that was... sensational."

"You uh... I don't know what to say."

Hiccup indicated the sticky mess all over his stomach, thicker than her usual wetness and there was a _lot_ of it. Valka looked over from where she was sinking into the bed, chuckled lightly.

"I'll explain it to you later son."

"You want a massage? I don't want you in pain."

His mother shook her head, rolling herself to a stiff seated position, standing delicately.

"I need a bath."

"Is that an invitation?"

Hiccup asked hopefully, wanting the pleasure of washing her. Hands on her skin, touching and rubbing as she languished in his arms...

"Well, you _are_ quite messy..."

She held out a hand, and Hiccup stood up to take it eagerly. Then looked at his ruined bedsheets, deciding they could wait. It was bath time after all.

-HTTYD-

 ***looks at active stories* alright alright I'm coming back!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apparently Tryst inspired this prompt... I'm just happy to get Valcup prompts.**

 **This was knocked out pretty quickly, so sorry it's a bit of a rush job.**

-HTTYD-

"Hush, someone will hear you."

"Don't stop!"

Hiccup bit her thigh in admonishment, watching his mothers head fall back, felt her hands reach and clutch at his shoulders. This was, by far, their riskiest behaviour so far... not counting that time they had sex in the kitchen while his father was napping only one room away.

Stoick was one room away now, but so were a few dozen other people. It was a town hall get together, where nearly every resident of the entire village they lived in was in one building. Food and drink and conversation abound...

And Hiccup had convinced his mother to steal away to a store cupboard in the next room to fool around. Unable to resist the opportunity when he saw the boxes stacked at ideal height, Hiccup had taken to his knees to go down on her. Valka wore skirts often for good reason.

Hands clutching his shoulders, carding through already messy hair, Hiccup resumed stroking his tongue between his mothers trembling thighs, delighting in her musky taste and muffled moans. His fingers gripped at slender limbs, her skirt bunched up and starting to fall over his head so Hiccup could see even less, could only go on taste and smell and touch, everything surrounding his senses, and it was all his mother. Valka moaned weakly, begging Hiccup to take her.

Who was he to deny his mother?

There wasn't much light in here, only a tiny window at the top of one wall allowing a minute amount of sunlight in, but Hiccup knew his mothers face, body, soul in the dark. She tugged him to stand, kissed his wet face and licked his lips lewdly, ignorant of or enjoying the taste of her own arousal there. His trousers fastening lasted only seconds beneath her eager hands, Hiccup the one to muffle a cry in her shoulder as she gripped his shaft, stroked Hiccup's swollen cock.

"Easy mom, or this'll be over too quick."

He smirked to himself as she bit her lip, stifling her whimper at the word 'mom'. Valka responded in such an erotic manner to that word, and Hiccup hungered for that reaction constantly. She didn't let up her attention to his cock, using the grip to try and pull him closer, to guide her son where she craved him most. So wet, so hot... Hiccup sank into her willing embrace, feeling like the air was forced clean out of him when Valka squeezed, clenching her muscles around his cock.

They were not usually so quiet, but today they had to mute their usual vocalisations of how much they enjoyed their incestuous relations. Valka clutched his back so hard he felt nail marks on his back through his shirt, her legs wrapping up around his waist and hips to anchor herself against his body.

Hiccup knew they needed to be quick, but gods he wanted to savour the sight of his mother, her flushed cheeks and bright eyes, the way her jaw went slack and how her lips were slightly swollen from their feral kisses. No matter how many times they came together, the primal need Hiccup felt for this woman had yet to fade. He ached to bite and bruise her skin, leave marks to claim her but he knew he couldn't, knew that tonight she would be in bed with her husband.

His father.

So Hiccup held her tighter, fucked her harder and felt Valka mark him in return, biting at his shoulder to quiet her cries as she came for her son. Not at the peak yet, Hiccup kept moving, heard Valka make those soft little breathy moans as she took every thrust perfectly, the quivers of her climax dying down but he found his own bliss inside her. She cradled him, petting Hiccup's back and hair with little kisses peppered over his face.

Valka cooed as Hiccup pulled out, loathe to be parted from her but she stroked his jaw, kissed him softly and Hiccup's heart _ached_ with how much he loved his mother. He reluctantly returned her underwear to her, which Valka slid back on with a breathless smile.

"This was dangerous."

"So? It was hot."

She rolled her eyes fondly, but allowed Hiccup to kiss her again, knowing they had to go back to socially acceptable mother and son outside that door. It was always tough to do so right after they were intimate, when Hiccup wanted nothing more than to curl up with her, cuddlimg and kissing playfully as they simply enjoyed their close, twisted bond with each other.

Hiccup left first, confirming the coast was clear and Valka excused herself to find a bathroom, leaving Hiccup to try and straighten himself out. His clothes were rumpled and there were dusty scuffs on his knees, his hair probably more impossible than ever and he could feel her saliva drying on his mouth. Hiccup reluctantly wiped it, did his best to fix himself up and headed back out to where the rest of the villages occupants were.

"Where you been lad?"

His father asked, giving Hiccup's slightly ruffled appearance a slightly disdainful once over.

"Went to the bathroom? Got lost, fell over, found it."

 _Fucked my mother in a storage closet._

"Ah. Where's your mother?"

For all his complaints Hiccup and Valka were too close, all his comments of how Hiccup was a "Momma's boy", Stoick always asked Hiccup first where the woman could be.

"Think I saw her heading to the bathroom on my way back."

 _To clean her son's come from her thighs._

"Right. Right."

Hiccup escaped his father as soon as possible, still tasting Valka on his lips and feeling his cock twitch already. Popping a boner in front of his dad wouldn't be ideal. When Hiccup saw his mother enter the room again, he could see the crease in her skirt where he had pushed it up, the stray hairs that curled from being dampened by sweat, the fading flush on her neck. She found his eyes across the room, offered him a smile that Hiccup had to hide in his drink when it wouldn't leave his face.

Maybe these village parties weren't so bad after all.

-HTTYD-

 **I did say rush job, but here is some Valcup smut!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not forgotten! Just been writing other Valcup story and then a whole bunch of other stuff...**

 **Any who, enjoy some gratuitous incest.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup smiled as he saw her stood there, mindful of how they touched in public but he could certainly hug her without arousing suspicion. Which he did, inhaling her soft scent and unable to help pressing a hidden kiss to her pulse point, grinning as his mother tensed in his arms to right her reactions.

"Behave."

Whispered against his ear, but Hiccup could see the faint pink on her cheeks and the smile playing over her lips.

"You didn't have to come pick me up."

"I thought we could make use of the nice weather, go for a walk in the woods."

"Did you bring my hiking boots?" she nodded "then I'm in."

Valka smiled, circling the car to slide into the drivers side. Hiccup dumped his bag in the back, then hopped into the passenger side and felt her fingers brush his, twining to squeeze tight and the two looked at each other longingly.

"Not here."

"I know. Drive."

They had plenty of open space to sunbathe and simply stroll out the back of their house, but it wasn't quite the same. For starters, the two were more at risk of being seen by his dad, her husband. And there were no old, gnarled trees or pretty plants out there, not compared to the wild ones growing amongst the woods anyway.

The gravelled patch that was the car park was empty, and after a cursory glance for dog walkers or ramblers Hiccup turned in perfect time to be kissed, fingers knotting in his hair to hold him in place as his mother claimed his mouth. Both he and Valka were left panting, gasping wetly against each others lips.

"I missed you."

"Missed you too. Just let me change my shoes and we can go get lost in the trees."

Appropriate footwear laced up, Hiccup took the water bottle from Valka and followed her from the vehicle. It was a lovely day out, gentle breeze preventing the warm sun from being too stifling. They waited until they were a few rows of trees in to hold hands, kissing as they helped each other over fallen trees or messy piles of branches and leaves.

They made it in for a good hour before stopping for a break, sweat sticking clothes to his back as Hiccup took a hearty swig from his bottle. With moisture dampening those tendrils of hair that often framed her face, Hiccup couldn't ignore that exertion on his mother looked very like recently-fucked on her. Valka watched him eye her, put up zero resistance when Hiccup kissed her, backed her against the nearest sturdy trunk.

"Here?"

She muttered against his mouth, letting out a beautiful whimper when Hiccup playfully squeezed her ass, unable to resist touching her. He nodded, thrust his swelling cock against her with a groan.

"I think you gave me a taste for risky and public after the village meeting."

Valka parted her legs without prompting as soon as Hiccups fingers brushed a soft thigh, allowing him to stroke quivering muscles and taste her breathy gasps as he slid her underwear down enough to touch her. Out here was exceptionally risky - they had no time for prolonged foreplay, but Hiccup wouldn't move on until he was sure she was wet and ready.

"Ohhh... me too son."

Hiccup pressed a finger inside her, enjoyed his mothers moan as much as her admission. He nipped at her neck, not marking but just enough to threaten.

"Hush. No soundcover out here."

"You shouldn't make mommy feel so good then."

His cock twitched, arousal climbing exactly as Valka had intended, her challenging smirk proof even as Hiccup steadily fucked her with two fingers, ensuring she wouldn't need it slow and gentle when he got inside her. A bird called out just before she did, clutching Hiccup's shoulder and hauling his face closer to kiss him, to pant against his ear.

"Fuck me baby."

"Turn around. Time for that tree hugging spirit to kick in."

Even as Hiccup fumbled to open up his zipper, he knew the outside was having an effect on him, on them. Almost like they had gone back to nature... to commit unnatural acts. Valka turned, bracing herself enough that the bark wouldn't scrape up her beautiful face as she bent slightly, spread her legs wider to account for HIccups height.

The urgent pulse of his erection demanded her body, leaking precum as he rucked up his mothers skirt, guiding himself into searing heat and softness with a low groan. Valka whined, a throaty and hungry sound. Hiccup rocked his hips a few times, simply savouring the way she felt before realising where they were.

With the scent of trees and open air and Valka's arousal filling his lungs, Hiccup was increasingly dizzy with each breath but found the brainpower necessary to begin thrusting, increasingly primal and instinctive the more his mother pushed back on him, fucking herself on her sons cock when Hiccup didn't move fast enough for her.

"Harder baby" Valka begged, twisting as best she could to fix Hiccup with those _eyes,_ all wide and pleading and residing above flushed cheeks "make mommy come."

Oh she was playing with fire, those words a dangerous strain on Hiccup's self control. She was arousal personified, shuddering and moaning into the trees, asking nature to hide their secret. Hiccup was fast becoming hooked on the natural environment

Well. As natural as one could feel while he made love to his willing mother.

His thrusts picked up speed without consult from his brain, pushing Hiccup to bury himself inside her harder, deeper and gods his mother responded wonderfully, arching her back and barely managing to spit out the words "more" and "please" in no coherent manner as she moaned and bucked. Took her pleasure from him abd thrilled in sharing it.

"So close baby, keep going."

Hiccup would have sighed in relief if he could breathe, belly tight with the impending climax. He could feel the rhythmic flutters of Valka around his cock, even hotter, even wetter than she had been when Hiccup first slipped inside her slick body with ease. Working a hand around and under her skirt, Hiccup pressed two fingers to her little hard, swollen clit, felt his mother crumple completely with a stream of vocal filth and pleasure.

Gratified she had found release amongst the sun and the sky, Hiccup fucked her with his own edge of desperation until the peak hit him, Hiccups last minute thought to pull out and spill over the floor, painting leaves and a bit of the tree trunk with come as he bucked and groaned.

"What was that for?"

Despite still panting from the rush of climax, Hiccup would swear his mother was disappointed he hadn't filled her when he came.

"Two things. One being that I didn't think you'd want to walk back for an hour all... messy. And two, I kinda wanted to leave a mark we were here. Obviously it won't last, but the mental images do."

Nodding, Valka kissed him again, barely stopped when they heard the sound of footsteps not too far, breaking twigs and kicking rocks. They righted their bottom halves and got moving, giggling to themselves at almost being caught. Obviously, the consequences of such a thing would be _huge,_ he knew.

But Hiccup found it difficult to care with satisfaction flowing through his veins and his mothers hand in his.

-HTTYD-

 **Thank you for sailing aboard the good ship Valcup.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't forgotten this! Just been writing other Valcup stuff.**

-HTTYD-

Getting back home, Hiccup immediately sought out his lover.

"Mom?"

She wasn't in the kitchen, nor the back garden - both places he usually found her. Frowning slightly, Hiccup jumped as a heavy footstep sounded, followed by another and another. He hadn't expected his dad to be home at this hour.

"Hiccup?"

"Hey dad. You're home early."

"Aye. Meeting cancelled. Your mother is in the shower."

Hiccup wasn't that surprised. He and Valka had had sex that morning, so her going to clean up before her husband might touch her was sensible and expected, really. Nodding to his dad, Hiccup sat down to undo his boots.

"Son? Can I uh, can I talk to you?"

Mouth twisting in confusion, Hiccup nodded, somewhat concerned.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

Stoick shifted awkwardly, obviously gearing up to say whatever it was he intended to ask.

"Have you noticed your mother spending a lot of time with anybody? Any new friends?"

Hiccup hoped he kept the shock off his face, biting back a sort of amused laughter. Was his dad actually asking 'mommas boy' if said momma was having an affair? There was an irony there.

"Uh, no. She spends most of her time with me or the animals. Why?"

"No... no reason."

His dad wandered off, leaving Hiccup to finish taking off his boots and padding over to the back door to put on his shoes - it saved tracking dirt through the house to have one pair specially for the back garden. The latest addition to the menagerie of madness in their home was chickens, four rescue hens pottering about in a nice wide hutch; they'd be allowed full free reign if the cats stopped trying to eat them, but sadly chicken wire was necessary.

"Hello ladies. Don't give me that look, I know you've been fed."

Fluff clucked unhappily at him, and Hiccup felt bad when the others started scratching as though they had never ever seen food upon the ground. Tossing them a small handful of seeds, they flapped and squawked happily and he found himself smiling at them. Animals were such a pure joy, one he and his mother shared a great love for.

"You spoil them."

"Well, they deserve it."

Valka smiled at him, damp hair scraped off her face in its usual braid and the smell of soap on her skin as she lingered by the back door, watching him with the hens. Hiccup had to suppress the urge to kiss her, knowing his dad was nearby. He saw the same thought in her face, doe eyes flicking down to his lips and back before they put a couple of safe steps between them.

"Enjoy your bath?"

"Oh, very much so."

Hiccup, intimately familiar with pretty much _everything_ about his mother, had the sense she wasn't telling him something. But it wasn't something he was going to ask about when they might be overheard. Stepping out of his garden shoes, Hiccup saw the way fabric clung to missed moisture on his mothers body and lamented that she had had to get dressed at all. If Stoick hadn't been home...

But he was, and Hiccup knew he had to accept that his dad was his mothers husband.

"Did you have a good day son?"

"Yep. How about you?"

"Very much so, I walked the fields with the dogs, did some painting while Cloudjumper tried to climb on the canvas."

"Sounds about right."

While his parents were spending their time together that evening, Hiccup did some drawing, sketching memories of how his mother looked upon his bed with her bright eyes and lithe body. It wasn't nearly as good as the real thing, but Hiccup whiled away some time adding all the little details to her - the little lines that creased when she laughed, the silvery streaks in her hair, the rounded bump of her nose. Gods, she was so beautiful. Hiccup could scarcely believe she was his mother, let alone his lover.

Heading for the bathroom to take a shower before bed, Hiccup could hear the creak of his parents bed and quickly drowned it out with the sound of water. His father never came in this bathroom as it was so narrow for his breadth, and Hiccup and Valka had spent many hours in it together. Unbuttoning his jeans to remove them, Hiccup stumbled and knocked over the little rubbish bin that mostly housed empty mouthwash bottles and toilet roll tubes. Swearing under his breath, Hiccup leant down to scoop everything back in, finding an unfamiliar, rectangular box.

Turning it over in his hands, Hiccup felt his heart clench in his chest.

"Mom took a pregnancy test?"

Hiccup knew his mom was on birth control, though she used condoms with his father. But apparently, she'd been concerned. Heart pounding, Hiccup searched for the actual test, found the test stick and consulted the box to translate the results.

 _Negative._

Despite the sheer madness of the situation, Hiccup couldn't deny a part of him was a little disappointed. His mother would look _so_ perfect swollen with his child. Pushing the test and box back to the bottom of the pile of rubbish, Hiccup covered it over and got in the shower at last, mind whirring.

Why hadn't she told him if she was worried?

Hiccup went to bed anxious to ask her, but knew he would have to wait until Stoick went to work in the morning. He slept rather fitfully, but woke eager to spend time with Valka. His mother seemed less eager, not even joining Hiccup and his dad over breakfast and Hiccup frowned to himself as he chewed his eggs, headed out to feed the rabbits and chickens and heard his dad calling out his goodbyes.

"Hiccup?"

He finally heard her voice, turned from where he was smiling at the hens pecking to see Valka standing by the doorway. It was a little dejavu, but he was honestly so happy to see her, to be alone with her that Hiccup forgot everything else as he crossed the garden, kissed her hungrily at the door. His shoes kicked off, Hiccup resumed clutching his mother to him, feeling her mouth yield to his as she moaned weakly into their kiss.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too my sweet boy" she stroked his cheeks, brushed a kiss to his jaw "but we're here now. Alone."

Hands running down her back, Hiccup held her tight to him, inhaling the scent of soap on her skin and realising she'd bathed first thing, so they would have no need to delay touching each other. That distress alleviated, Hiccup remembered last night. Settling in her arms, Hiccup kept his voice light, unaccusing.

"Why didn't you tell me you thought you might be pregnant?"

Valka tensed, then relaxed against him again.

"I was going to tell you yesterday, after I took the test. And I didn't tell you because... I wasn't sure."

Hiccup nodded, not wanting to worry her. He kissed her again, felt Valka melt into it as she responded with those soft gasps, stumbling back toward the stairs with him. They only made it up a few steps before Valka had sat, Hiccup's hands grabbing at her thighs before pushing up the loose linen dress draped over her body. He growled when he found her bare beneath it, lowering his head to taste her greedily. Her fingers clutched at his hair, hot wetness coating his tongue as he flicked it over swollen, sensitive skin.

"Oh, my sweet boy..."

Valka moaned, whining in protest when Hiccup came up to catch his breath. He smirked at her wanton need, loved how unabashed she was about her desire. Hiccup gripped her hips, turned her to kneel on the stairs before fumbling to undo his jeans and free his aching cock. They shared a deep sigh of relief as Hiccup sank into her waiting body, the reconnection potent.

"Fuck you feel so good."

Hiccup rocked slowly at first, savouring the silken grip on his cock and the mewls of pleasure from his mother as he filled her. Pushing her dress up higher, Hiccup stroked her soft belly, loved to get his hands on his very first home.

"I bet you'd look _so_ gorgeous pregnant, I'd never keep my hands off you."

"You-oh, there! You don't anyway son."

Maintaining the angle that had made her louder, Hiccup conceded her point, reaching up higher to palm her breasts and enjoy the way she quivered and bucked. Rolling swollen nipples between his fingers made him want more of her, pulling out much to her consternation.

"I want you naked."

She stripped out of her dress in a heartbeat, barely even struggling to get it over her hair despite the rush. Hiccup leant down to suckle her breast to his mouth, fingers soothing through his hair as Valka sighed and cooed before her arousal demanded he resume fucking her, pushing him back just enough to let her turn back around. Hiccup slipped into soft, inviting wetness, immensely gratified to feel the way his mother fit his cock so well.

He thrust at his leisure, not in any rush for it to be over despite the way Valka pressed back, seeking more of him. Hiccup pumped her steadily, seeking those spots that made her shudder, slipping a hand down to toy with her firm little clit and feel the clenching of her on his cock in response. Wanting her to come undone completely, Hiccup sucked on his finger before pressing it to the tight little muscle of her ass, feeling it give easily and knowing the dual sensation was enough to send her spiralling over the edge if she was close.

Perfectly timed, Hiccup felt her break apart there and then, saw her knuckles turn white where she'd gripped a step for stability as both his cock and his finger were trapped in an exquisite stranglehold. Utterly in love with the way she felt as she came, Hiccup took little time to find his own release and share in that glorious post-coital glow of satisfaction with her.

"I love you mom."

Hiccup kissed her shoulder, tasting sweat on her skin.

"I love you too my boy."

They made it upstairs at last, settling in his bed to cuddle and caress each other. Hiccup couldn't resist her lips, kissing her repeatedly until she pushed him back enough to look at his face.

"Sometimes I think I should let you go."

His heart almost stopped at the very idea.

"What? Why?"

"How can you ever have a family of your own when I selfishly keep you all to myself?"

Hiccup frowned, realising he may have put these ideas in her head when he talked of wanting her pregnant. Perhaps he'd made her worry.

"It's what I want. I don't want anyone other than you. You are my family."

"You'll never get married, have children of your own."

"So? I don't want that. I want _you._ This. Us. Nothing else matters."

Pulling her close, Hiccup cradled her to his chest, felt her press kisses over his heartbeat before she nuzzled close to him. Valka curled her leg over his, the two laying there in the simple intimate embrace, needing to say nothing more in that moment. If Hiccup had children, the only mother he'd want for them was his own. But he could live without that, so long as it meant having her.

-HTTYD-

 **Somehow this supposedly light hearted Valcup smut fest keeps developing more serious topics I need to stop.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know! I know! I got sidetracked with a lot of other Valcups, and neglected this one terribly.**

-HTTYD-

Painting was much more fun with his mother, Hiccup knew, lamenting the lack of her as he swirled colour across the wall. Still, painting was fun anyway. Dabbing his brush in another colour, Hiccup mixed up the base blue until he had a more late-night look to the sky.

Setting aside this wall for them to paint whatever they liked on had been an amazing idea - the picture changed constantly, and they'd both come and go, adding to each others until the most weird and wonderful mixes combined. Her ocean view was darkened by his night sky, city lights in the backdrop to contrast even further. Various animals nudged and nosed at his legs, wanting attention or food or just to touch him.

"I can't pet you, you'd get covered in paint!"

"Somehow, I doubt they care."

Hiccup's heart leapt as he heard a familiar, beautiful sound - the voice of his mother, her head appearing around the door still clad in her outerwear from a trip to pick up supplies for their animals. Hiccup had wanted to go, but Stoick insisted on driving and Hiccup wasn't about to give his dad the chance to try and drag Hiccup to work with him that day.

"You're back!"

"I am. Mind if I join you?"

"Never."

Valka left to change into her painting clothes, then returned and soon they were mixing colours and stealing kisses, sharing smiles as they decorated the wall with fresh images. With green and purple splashes on her face, his mother looked colourful and radiant as she beamed when Hiccup caught her eye, offering a smile in return.

"Nice dragon. Not sure how many spend time on beaches though."

"Well, we do things a little differently around here."

Hiccup couldn't argue with that, letting his eyes slide over soft curves he would know in the dark, mapped with hand and mouth a thousand times or more.

"I better feed the beasts before they start licking paint or something. Come on you lot, lets begin the feast!"

Hopeful, a swarm of furry creatures followed Hiccup as he moved through the house to where mounds of food for many animals awaited, dispensing it into various bowls and holders until the sounds of gleeful chewing and snuffly breaths replaced frantic meowing of "give us the food!" at last. Hiccup headed out to feed the outdoor animals, aware of eyes on him right up until he turned and grinned at his mother.

"So, what else do you wanna do today?"

He knew the smile she responded with well, quite sure that whatever they ended up doing _later_ would come after a spell in bed. Hiccup kicked off his outside shoes at the door, dumping his paint-covered overalls in their usual spot before chasing his now-naked mother to his room. Valka didn't try too hard to get away, and Hiccup had his arms around her before the door even closed behind them.

"There's some-oh, easy baby, mommy's sensitive..." Hiccup gentled his touch on her chest, curious "something I want to give you my love."

Hiccup turned her around to face him, tracing fingers up over her bare stomach and watching goosebumps rise on her skin.

"What's that?"

He couldn't really think what _else_ Valka could give him; Hiccup was given many things by her, sometimes every day. She slid her hands up his arms, cradling his jaw.

"A baby."

Ok, he hadn't been expecting _that,_

"W-what?"

"Well, I'm not getting any younger, and I want you to be a father. If you don't want to-"

Hiccup surged forward, kissing the ridiculous, beautiful woman before him. How on earth could she think he wouldn't want that?

"I do, gods I do. Are you serious?"

Valka nodded, drawing him toward the bed.

"I'll stop taking my pill."

Hiccup growled, hands already groping at her thighs, her hips, his cock hard against her belly until they parted long enough for her to scramble up on to the mattress, flushed cheeks and heaving chest oh so tempting to him.

"Better get practicing then."

Gods, Hiccup was dizzy with arousal already at the thought of getting her pregnant. Valka spread her legs, reaching for him and pulling Hiccup to her. He gripped her thighs again, hauling her legs up against his chest and rubbing his swollen cock against her hot little clit, loving every tremor that rolled through her with each motion. Satisfied she was wet enough, Hiccup pulled back just enough to guide himself in to her, sinking into slick heat and only stilling when he bottomed out. He held her gaze, tugged her hips to make sure she felt him _deep._

"Gonna put a baby in you mom."

The image of her growing, rounding belly and soft hips and swelling breasts as her body prepared to bear _his child..._ it was enough to make Hiccup worry he'd come too soon, dragging himself back from the edge so he could make Valka come too. His mother moaned as he thrust, eyes falling closed as she fisted the sheets. Hiccup knew the position let him press deeper into her, which felt fitting given their end goal now. Not that Hiccup needed an excuse to want to come into the incredible woman spread out across his bed right now anwyay.

"So good, gods Hiccup..."

Her nails clawed at his back when Hiccup let her legs down, desperate to kiss her. They shared breath as they gasped, panting, green meeting green as they looked at one another, both teetering on the edge and racing to push the other over first in their never-ending contest. Hiccup wasn't going to last, not when he knew every time he spilled into her could now be the time that took.

Even so, he thought they'd probably make sure to get lots of 'trying' in all the same.

Hiccup came first, burying himself deep and feeling his hips jerk with each spurt, loving those sweet little sounds Valka made when she felt her son spill into her. Fumbling between them, Hiccup pushed up on his knees, thrusting while he was still hard enough to and rubbing his thumb over her clit. His mother shuddered through her own climax soon enough, which Hiccup remembered from a science book was helpful when trying to conceive. All the more reason to make her come over and over and _over_ again, which luckily happened to be Hiccup's favourite hobby.

They cuddled together, stroking sweaty skin and kissing lazily as they caught their breath. Hiccup burrowed his face in her neck, nuzzling until Valka giggled.

"Love you mom."

"I love you too son."

Hiccup ran a hand down her back, squeezing a handful of her plush, gorgeous backside and feeling Valka press into him, heard her mewl in pleasure. His cock twitched; Hiccup thrived in his youthful energy and loved that his mother was able to keep up with him.

"I know it's only day one, but I think we should start as we mean to go on and keep trying."

Giggling, Valka rolled her eyes fondly but there was a playful smirk on her lips.

"I quite agree."

-HTTYD-

 **Practice makes perfect! I don't know why, but my headcanon Hiccup has a pregnancy will never be quiet!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sometimes you just need shameless Valcup indulgence. Well, I do.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup glared at the calendar, though it wasn't specifically to blame it felt like a good outlet. Yes, he understood between his mothers age and the fact it could take time for her fertility cycle to regulate after coming off her pill, that her falling pregnant immediately was unlikely.

But that didn't mean he couldn't be grumpy about it a little.

Although he couldn't complain about the fact it just meant they should keep trying. Something he was quite keen to get back to when his father left for work, the sound of water saying his mother would be freshly showered when they were alone again. Rising from his bed, Hiccup headed down to obtain breakfast and see Stoick off for the day. He even cooked extra bacon for his dad, who eyed Hiccup suspiciously.

"What's got you so chirpy this morning?"

"I dunno. Good nights sleep? Just feeling good today. Coffee?"

Hiccup was done with eating and sipping his tea from opposite his dad when Valka entered the kitchen, hair damp and tied in a loose braid, a few stray drops of water on her collarbone he wanted to lick off capturing his attention for almost too long. She smiled at Hiccup, kissed his hair as she passed to get tea - Stoick was used to them being affectionate often enough that the sight brokered no more response than a grunt, and even that was small and quiet and barely noticeable.

"Morning."

"Hey mom. Sleep well?"

"I did, thank you son."

Hiccup focused intently on his mug when Valka gave affection to her husband, though he knew she'd be bare under that dressing gown and naked within minutes of the older man leaving and those thoughts brought him great comfort.

Those five minutes they waited to be sure they were clear seemed to drag on, Hiccup tidying the kitchen of breakfast mess all the while knowing there were inches of bare skin his hands itched to explore. Slim fingers slid around his wrist, encouraging him to turn around until Hiccup had an armful of Valka, soft material of her dressing gown bunching up in his fingers as they kissed and held each other tight.

It wasn't long before he had hands on the tie of her gown, loosening it to run fingers over her soft belly, skin warm to the touch as she sighed happily against Hiccup's mouth while material fell to the ground.

"You're insatiable lately."

Hiccup groaned, pulling her closer.

"You told me I could get you pregnant, what were you expecting?"

"Oh, I'm not complaining son."

Grining, Hiccup turned them, boosting her up on to the side and feeling his cock swell and twitch with her surprised moan as he lowered his mouth to her chest, tonguing breasts he hoped soon would swell. She caressed his hair, letting out little sounds of pleasure as Hiccup worshipped her at his leisure before reaching to tug her hips forward. He dropped to his knees, devouring her with an eagerness and hunger that had Valka cursing and bucking against his mouth in no time.

"Fuck! Hiccup! Oh gods, son..."

When he felt her start to shake Hiccup stood, undoing his jeans and sinking into silken heat with a long, drawn out moan that Valka shared, both clutching each other as they reconnected. There would never be any other place that felt so right for him; Hiccup's first home had been her body and he'd never need another so long as they had each other.

"Good, mom?"

"Perfect, my love" she cradled his face, kissed him tenderly "always perfect."

Hiccup claimed her first climax of the day within minutes, loving the way she shuddered and scraped her nails against his t-shirt, knowing she'd have broken skin if she'd gotten to taking his top off earlier. Feeling playful, Hiccup pulled her down and had her bend over the side, murmuring in her ear that she'd made a mess of the counter top as he pressed back into her.

"I just cleaned that."

"Y-your fault! Gods Hiccup, faster baby..."

He loved that stammer, her words catching for a second as she felt him fill her. Loved watching her hands grip the edge of the counter, the shine of her arousal wet on the top where she'd came around his cock with those divine sounds of hers. Hiccup moved faster as she'd pleaded for, ecstatic in the way his mother clenched and gripped his cock with each thrust, mewling and begging for Hiccup to come in her. With her needy voice and soft, wet warmth, Hiccup couldn't hold back from complying for long as he buried himself deep and let go, hips bucking as he came with a low groan.

Valka twisted in his arms, searching blindly for his mouth until they were kissing, waiting for him to soften before they seperated. Pressing his mouth to the delicate flush of her chest, Hiccup held her for a few minutes, enjoying her warm skin and the rhythm of her heart beneath his lips.

"Come to bed love."

Hiccup followed, nestling naked in his mothers arms for a while just to enjoy each others presence. His hand splayed across her belly, humming as she sang softly to him and stroked his hair.

"Dad's gonna think its his you know."

Valka sighed, gently tugging his hair to have Hiccup lean back and look at her.

"Does that matter to you? So long as we know?"

It hadn't before, he supposed. Only they knew about _this_ anyway. Would it be different when she was pregnant? When she gave birth to _his_ child?

"I guess not. I just... I wish it was just us, yanno? He's gonna be the one getting to hold them first, the one they _call_ dad. I know why we have to hide this, but it doesn't make it easier."

Valka nodded.

"We could leave, if you wanted. Start over somewhere."

It was an idea floated before, but turned down after talking. There were practicalities to consider - if they _did_ leave, Valka would have to go through divorcing Stoick. And they would have to give up their home, full of animals and memories.

They could make new memories, he supposed. Find somewhere with land and take the animals with them. Hiccup liked the idea of living somewhere a little wild, growing food on their own farmland, mostly unconcerned with the outside world. It was a dream he hadn't yet given up on, but one he thought more and more about with the idea they might be parents soon.

"Maybe. But for now" Hiccup rolled them, laying atop her and leaning down to kiss tempting lips "we should keep trying, don't you think?"

Craning her head to chase his mouth, Valka hummed and nuzzled him before she laid back, legs spread to let him settle between them.

"I do."

-HTTYD-

 **Ah, can't resist a good ol' 'I do' moment sometimes. Even if its ridiculous cus they can't do the marriage thing.**


End file.
